propediafandomcom-20200213-history
Hamlet of Helmsburg
The '''Hamlet of Helmsburg '''was a Kalimdor-based guild and one of the parties to the Alliance of Westeron. Its leader was Gregor Woodbreeze. Faction Relations Horde Officially Helmsburg held the same stance with the Horde as the Kingdom of Stormwind and whilst direct confrontation was not approved of, small skirmishes did occur on numerous occassions. The group mainly allowed members of the Horde to pass by without interference (even trading with many on numerous occassions) however towards its final days a peace ended up formulating between the denizens of the Barrens Horde and Helmsburg in the form of a grand hunt of the wild beasts of the area. The only great threat between the Horde and the Hamlet of Helmsburg was the Peon blockade north of the Field of Giants which blocked all Alliance access to the rest of the Barrens. The attacks from these Peons led to the construction of Fort Helmsburg between the Field of Giants and the Peon blockade Wards of the Enclave Initially neutral as the Wards offered protection of the small village in exchange of use of it's facilities and occassionally supplies however they were still banned from the use of magic within the village (until the infamous witch of the marsh struck) however throughout the entirity of their habitation of the mountain peak north of Helmsburg, the village maintained a friendly albiet wary attitude towards Markus Wardingspell and the other Wardens. Theramore Initially neutral to begin with however hostilities began breaking out as Gregor Woodbreeze became increasingly hostile towards Theramore troops visiting under the belief that they were spying on the group. These hostilities reached such a peak that resulted in Gregor and a number of other peasants being arrested for attacks upon the Theramore captain Clark. Stormwind Officially allied as a feudal expansion of Stormwind though due to the fact it's on the furthest reaches of Alliance territory (even going beyond it's official boundaries) it maintains the most minimal support possible to the extent that the only visit from anyone in an official capacity was a clergyman of the Church of the Holy Light, the attacks upon Helmsburg by Horde raiding parties were not recognised by Stormwind as war was not declared. Bael Modan Whilst Bael Modan had to not only deal with constant threats of Tauren sabotage and the threat of Razorfen Downs, they did manage to offer a small amount of support in the form of a single contingent of Dwarvern riflemen in exchange for supplies once Helmsburg had begun the construction of their iconic town hall. Background The Hamlet of Helmsburg was a frontier-town created by the peasant Gregor Woodbreeze and a number of other peasants who settled in the southern region of the Barrens to the north-east of Dun'Baldar at the border between the Barrens and Dustwallow Marsh. Initially the foundation of the town was nothing more than tents which resulted in the peasant dwelling relying for a short time on the Oakcrest mercenary group to defend them until they left due to hostilities between them and the peasants. Following the departure of the Oakcrest mercenary group, the Halmet of Helmsburg was left defenseless with nothing but it's own inhabitants left to defend for themselves. A lone wanderer by the name of Daniel Lockwood found himself in the employ of Gregor Woodbreeze and became a member of the Halmet's newly formed Town Watch. Over time, under the guidance of Gregor Woodbreeze and the support of the Town Watch, the Hamlet built it's first city walls which were primarily constructed using wood found in the forests of Dustwallow Marsh. For his efforts to maintain order and discipline amongst his fellow watchmen, Daniel Lockwood was promoted to Commander of Helmsburg's Town Watch. History The Theramore Market After the departure of the Oakcrest company Helmsburg required urgent funds and allies in the region. They set about the conception of the Theramore Market to boost their funds and search for new allies, this is where they came across not only the infamous smuggler duo Kalern and Danjinn but also the local magician Jerad Le Clare who defended the local peasants from the hostile Quillboar tribes whilst the peasants hunted the surrounding game. The campsite and base site for Helmsburg began to flourish and the nearby Marshlight Tavern that was constructed by Kalern and Danjinn also began to lay its foundations which, unbeknownst to the peasant population, was making use of the pass into Kalimdor to supply its illegal trades whilst it fronted as a harmless bar. OOC Information *The inspiration of the Hamlet of Helmsburg comes predominantly from the American West Oregon Trail with Helmsburg representing the very extent of Alliance expansion *Due to it's outlawish nature, smuggling was commonplace and Helmsburg had it's own set of (rather unusual) laws Category:Prologue Phase A/B lore